


something about the way you move

by geumyoungs



Series: a very daquad christmas [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but they are mentioned and they do talk so, deephwi - side pairing, i dont know her, im not gonna tag it though because i dont wanna bait the shippers, there's no plot really its just a little spicy spicy with a little flirty flirty, what is characterization, which is very much 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: Jihoon would like to consider himself a Great Friend™, which is why he lets Daehwi drag him to the club so he can flirt with the cute bartender that works there. Unexpectedly, Jihoon finds himself his own cute stranger at the club (well, more like the stranger found him, but those are just the minor details).





	something about the way you move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquad/gifts).



> hihi im back and it feels like its been forever 
> 
> this is for mandu m'love <33 @991102 here on ao3  
> i hope you enjoy it! ily!
> 
> its not christmas anymore, but life got a little crazy so I'm kinda late to the pary  
> not beta-read so pls just pretend any mistakes never happened because i have no intention of fixing them

 

 

Jihoon is floundering. In over his head and out of his element, he let Daehwi drag him out to the club (apparently the bartender was _“really fucking cute, hyung I can’t go alone”_ ) so that brings Jihoon to his current predicament. He’s in the middle of a sweaty fucking crowd wearing black, ripped skinny jeans that are too tight and the rips run way too high up his thighs and a black wide neck shirt that shows off his collarbones… in the middle of June. Daehwi was great at picking outfits for an occasion, but terrible at picking them based on the weather. The younger had said he looked hot before they left and the eyes that steal glances as he and his friend dance in the center of the crowd reinforce this, but Jihoon is just too sober to really feel at ease.

 

“Wanna get drinks?” Jihoon shouts above the music to Daehwi.

 

“I’ll get them for us!” Daehwi chirps back, probably because getting drinks meant getting to see the bartender with the cute face and the nice arms.

 

“And what am I supposed to do? You can’t just leave me alone here, Daehwi!” Jihoon yells back panickedly. It was one thing to go the club to help his friend get his man, but standing alone in the middle of a dancing crowd awkwardly as his friend flirts was another thing entirely.

 

“I can’t flirt with him if you’re with me, hyung!” Daehwi reasons out, “Besides, it seems like you won’t be alone for long.” And with that Daehwi is snaking his way through the crowd, leaving Jihoon behind.

 

“Daehwi!” Jihoon exasperates. He’s one hundred percent ready to follow right after that little brat, potential boyfriend be damned, when he feels a pair of hands grab him by the hips from behind. Jihoon freezes. Now, he isn’t the _most_ socially inept person he knew (that award went to Guanlin, for sure), but what does one do when a probably drunk stranger is grinding into you ( _devilishly_ well, Jihoon may add)?

 

The hands pull him closer and he feels a strong chest meet his back and warm breath hit his ear, “Did your friend ditch you?”

 

The stranger’s voice is deep, rich honey to his ears and it’s like Jihoon doesn’t even need the alcohol Daehwi is fetching because this man’s voice is enough to get him drunk out of his mind. Jihoon feels his knees buckle beneath him because dear _god_ , this boy’s voice is the stuff his fantasies are made up of.

 

Jihoon pulls away from the stranger to turn around and face him, “He’ll be back soon. He’s just getting us some drinks.” The stranger is cute, Jihoon notes. He’s got a sharp jawline and some pretty eyes and the way black satin drapes itself over his shoulder and chest has Jihoon’s mouth going dry.

 

“Wanna dance until he gets back?” The stranger takes the chance to step right back into Jihoon’s personal space, hands back on his hips, “I’m Woojin, by the way.” Woojin grins and it almost looks innocent enough for Jihoon to forget the situation they’re currently in. But then Woojin’s thumbs start to rub circles above his waistband and Jihoon remembers exactly what’s happening.

 

The inside of Jihoon’s head is screaming “ _Dance with him! He’s fucking cute!”_ but the rational side of Jihoon’s brain says not to because Jihoon doesn’t have the slightest clue how to dance at the club with cute people. He’s only been inside an actual club a handful of times and he’s made sure to stick himself to the bar for as long as he could until he was dragged out to the dance floor with friends. It wasn’t that Jihoon was a bad dancer, quite the contrary Jihoon thought he was pretty good, but party dancing and real dancing were _so_ much different.

 

“I think I should probably go check on my friend,” Jihoon chuckles nervously, throwing a thumb back in the general direction of where Daehwi had scampered off to, “He’s been gone for awhile already.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Jinyoung is keeping him good company over at the bar.” Woojin assures the other.

 

“Jinyoung? Is he one of your friends because my friend and I are here strictly so he can flirt with this so called cute bartender. You should probably go tell your friend to give up.” Jihoon tries to look through the crowd to see if he can spot Daehwi at the bar from where he and Woojin are standing, but the other starts to laugh.

 

“I probably shouldn’t considering my _friend_ is the so called _cute bartender_.” Woojin pulls Jihoon’s hips a little closer to himself, “And it’s good to know your friend likes him too because Jinyoung hasn’t shut up about him since last weekend.”

 

“Wait what?” Jihoon starts to grin, “So your friend— _Jinyoung_ , is the bartender? And he likes Daehwi? Sweet!”

 

“Sweet indeed, so why don’t we make like good wingmen and leave them to flirt for awhile longer?” Woojin quirks his brow at the other and Jihoon hadn’t even noticed that Woojin was now holding his hand and pulling him further into the crowd because he was so focused on that damn eyebrow raise.

 

“Wait, Woojin.” Jihoon can feel his face start to burn from the embarrassment, he tugs on the other’s hand to stop him from pulling Jihoon into the crowd even more, “I don’t know how t—”

 

“I know and it’s okay.” Woojin smiles surprisingly soft at him, “I’ll teach you.” He says, bringing Jihoon in closer again.

 

“But—” Jihoon’s voice dies in his throat when Woojin turns him around and again his back meets a strong chest and hands find their places on his hips.

 

“Just let me take care of you, baby.” Woojin breathes into his ear and Jihoon shivers.

 

One of Woojin’s hands slide further around Jihoon, until it’s grasping the top of his thigh, fingers dipping into the rips of his jeans. The touch sends jolts of electricity through Jihoon as he lets Woojin sway them slowly. They aren’t even on beat, swaying to whatever pace Woojin has set for them and it’s oddly intimate.

 

Jihoon finds himself at a loss over what to do with his hands, he isn’t really sure if there’s a specific place that people are supposed to put them or if he’s just supposed to let them hang like dead fish at his sides. Looking over to the other couples around him, Jihoon spots one girl with her hands on her knees doing some _interesting_ things with the guy behind her. _Definitely not,_ Jihoon thinks. Another couple near them looks a lot less _interesting_ than the previous one and Jihoon chooses to try and mimic that girl instead. She has her eyes closed and her hands in the hair of the guy behind her and she seems like she’s having a good time. Jihoon wants to have a good time. Gathering his courage, Jihoon reaches back with one hand to tangle his fingers in Woojin’s hair. It’s awkward, very awkward. Jihoon can feel his body trying to twist at weird angles and maybe it just doesn’t work because Jihoon is too tall. Whatever it is, it’s ruining the mood big time because Woojin starts to laugh loudly next to his ear.

 

“You doing okay there, princess?” Woojin asks, still laughing softly.

 

“No! I’m not!” Jihoon huffs audibly, “What the hell am I supposed to do with my hands?” Jihoon lets his arms drop again.

 

“If you have to think about what to do with your hands then I’m not doing my job well am I?”

 

Woojin speaks with a smile in his voice and Jihoon wants to ask what he means by not doing his job well, but then Woojin’s left hand—the hand that isn’t fondling Jihoon’s thigh through the slits in his jeans—slides across Jihoon’s front and rests strongly on Jihoon’s right hip, effectively seatbelting him. Woojin starts to grind into Jihoon much like he was doing before, but this time there’s a hell of a lot more force behind the move.

 

Jihoon gasps slightly and grips onto the forearm Woojin has around him both from the initial shock of the other moving against him and the _feeling_ of Woojin moving against him.

 

“Know what to do with your hands now, angel eyes?” Woojin asks from behind him, hips not stopping their work.

 

“Hang on for dear life? Got it, babe.” Jihoon jokes.

 

“Ooh, that’s sexy.” Woojin plays along and Jihoon laughs with him this time.

 

“So,” Woojin starts, hips continuing to roll circles roughly into Jihoon as the music blasts around them, “Am I ever gonna get your name or am I just gonna have to keep coming up with new ones because I’m kinda running out, hot stuff.”

 

Jihoon laughs hard for a second, fingers tightening in their hold on Woojin’s forearm as he bends forward in his laughter, “I was wondering why you were using so many pet names! I thought it was just supposed to be part of your charm or something.”

 

“Who said I was trying to charm you?” Woojin teases, a lazy smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

 

“Well,” Jihoon starts, smirk already taking over his own face, “Considering you’ve been trying to shove your hand down my pants via a rip that is way too small for you…” Jihoon laughs again as he grabs the offending hand and pulls it away from his thigh.

 

“You have nice thighs, okay! Sue me.” Woojin grumbles a little from the other removing his hand from his thigh.

 

Jihoon flushes from the compliment. He turns a little and reaches behind himself to pull Woojin a little closer by the neck so that he can speak into his ear a bit better, “My name is Jihoon, by the way.”

 

Without warning, Woojin spins Jihoon around so they’re face to face. Like this, they’re a lot closer than they were earlier and even more so once Woojin clasps his hands behind the small of Jihoon’s back. Woojin takes time to just stare at Jihoon, right in the eye.

 

“Woojin, what are you doing?” Jihoon asks nervously. His face starts to colour again from the proximity.

 

“I wanna look at your face now that I have a name to match to it.” Woojin says, smiling softly at the other.

 

Maybe it’s Woojin’s smile that sets off the butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach or the fact that the other is staring at him and he’s never been good at not squirming under the gaze of another person, but he needs it to stop. Like now. “Well, you’ve seen it!” Jihoon yells embarrassedly. He shoves Woojin’s face away from his by placing his hands under the other’s chin and pushing up.

 

Woojin laughs loudly, grabbing Jihoon’s wrists and pulling them away from his face so he can look at the other again, “Uh uh, not enough, not yet.”

 

Jihoon continues to flush further under Woojin’s gaze and he starts to fidget.

 

“You’re so cute.” Woojin laughs when he takes in the sight of an embarrassed Jihoon. Deciding to spare the other he speaks again, “I have a booth over in the corner if you’d like to join me? You’re looking a little winded.”

 

Jihoon scoffs loudly at him despite his embarrassment, “Is that code for _“wanna make out”_?”

 

Woojin’s eyes widen slightly and he starts to blush only a little, “It was a genuine offer, but I’m changing it now. It’s _definitely_ code for _“wanna make out?”_.” He smiles at Jihoon a little breathlessly at the prospect.

 

Laughing loudly at the excitement in the other’s eyes, Jihoon decides to tease him a little, “And what if I don’t want to make out with you?”

 

Pulling Jihoon even closer to himself, so that they press up against each other chest to chest, Woojin leans in to kiss the other. He hovers over Jihoon’s lips and waits until Jihoon is the one surging forward to connect them. Woojin keeps it sort of chaste, just lips moving against lips and hands moving to find purchase on each other’s body, but it’s still incredibly hot. Pulling back from the kiss, Woojin licks his lips and relishes in the small puffs of air Jihoon lets out as a result of their kiss, “You don’t really seem to be putting up much of a fight.”

 

“Oh, shut up and take me back to your booth before I change my mind.” Jihoon shouts, shoving Woojin away from him.

 

“Right this way, sweet lips.” Woojin grabs Jihoon by the hand and leads him out of the crowd and back to his table in the very corner of the club.

 

Sliding into the booth first, Woojin tugs Jihoon’s hand so that he ends up kneeling with one knee on the seat and one still standing. Jihoon braces himself by putting a hand on the table so that he doesn’t fall face first into the hard surface and glares at Woojin. The two hold eye contact for a long moment, a silent conversation happening between them as Woojin glances from Jihoon to his lap and back, he raises his eyebrow at the other like he’s asking him _“Well? What are you waiting for?”_ and Jihoon half laughs and half scoffs at the other. Looking around quick enough to decide that there really isn’t _that_ many people around their table and the people who are near them, sure as hell ain’t paying attention to them, Jihoon climbs into Woojin’s lap as gracefully as he can.

 

“You’re really fucking lucky you’re cute.” Jihoon grumbles from atop Woojin.

 

“If it means I get to have you in my lap, then I must be made of luck.” Woojin smiles and reaches up to push some hair away from Jihoon’s face.

 

Again, the mood between them gets very strangely intimate and Jihoon takes it upon himself to break it, “You know, you’re actually quite strange. We came here to make out and here you are being sweet and pushing hair out of my face and whatnot.”

 

“Sorry for being such a gentleman then” Woojin chuckles a little. “I just—I want you to like me.” He admits.

 

Jihoon looks at the other like he’s stupid ( _he probably is,_ Jihoon thinks), “If I didn’t like you then I wouldn’t be in your lap right now waiting for you to kiss me.”

 

Woojin seems to think over that argument for a brief second, “That’s true and believe me I really do wanna kiss you,” He laughs, embarrassed at having shown twice already how much he’s digging the other boy, “But if it’s going too fast for you then I’m okay with just talking. You’d have to stay in my lap though, of course.” Woojin slides one hand up from Jihoon’s knee to his thigh and smiles.

 

Jihoon sighs, half amused and half frustrated, “Listen, Woojin, I really do appreciate the sweet and slow and gentle gestures and at any other moment in time it would be warmly welcomed, but right now I’d much rather prefer hard and fast and rough, okay?” Jihoon smiles a little cocky at the other. He sees how Woojin’s adam’s apple bobs as the other gulps a little and he traces his throat with a finger, tilting the other’s head up by the chin, “So why don’t we continue where we left off on the dance floor, hmm?”

 

Before he can even react, Jihoon feels Woojin’s hand come to rest on his nape and he’s being pulled into a kiss. Jihoon kinda feels like he’s on fire what with Woojin’s hand fingering the rips on his jeans, scratching lightly at the taut skin of his flexed thigh while their mouths move in sync with one another. He prides himself on being able to keep their kiss from turning sloppy, cringing heavily at the sheer thought of becoming one of _those_ couples that look less like people and more like a mess of lust and alcohol.

 

Woojin swipes at Jihoon’s bottom lip with his tongue and when Jihoon opens his mouth for the other, Woojin bites down on his bottom lip, earning a pretty loud groan from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon makes to pull back from their kiss so he can glare at Woojin. He places his hands on the other’s chest to push himself away from him and for a second it works, but then Woojin is grabbing at his wrists and making Jihoon fall right back on him. Woojin pulls Jihoon’s hands so that they’re behind his back and he holds them there with one hand, the other going to rest on Jihoon’s hip. Like this, Jihoon has to arch his back so that he can balance himself, which means he’s chest to chest with Woojin and under his control. Jihoon doesn’t really mind it, he finds it kinda hot, actually and it’s kind of cute the way Woojin makes like he has complete control over Jihoon when his grip is loose enough that he could break his wrists away at any moment should he chose to. Jihoon decided in that moment that he definitely like likes Woojin, well, enough to make sure to get his phone number after all this.

 

Woojin licks into his mouth again and this time he lets his tongue slip into Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon retaliates Woojin’s little show of power with his own, he let’s Woojin’s tongue do some exploring before starting to suck on it. Woojin groans from under him and Jihoon feels the other’s hips jerk upwards a little.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Woojin laughs, a little embarrassed and a lot turned on.

 

A cocky smile on his lips, Jihoon replies, “I didn’t say anything!”

 

“I could feel the sassy comment coming.” Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

Grinding his hips down, Jihoon doesn’t relent, “Well, you know what _I_ can feel coming?”

 

“Don’t make me pin you to this table because I assure you, Jihoon, I will.” Woojin growls out lowly, hand tightening on the other’s hip.

 

“Alright, alright, I give. Let’s just go back to kissing, yeah? ” Jihoon smiles down at Woojin as he pulls his hands free and rests them both on his shoulders. Leaning down so that he can speak lowly in Woojin’s ear he continues, “We don’t need to be giving these people a free show now do we?”

 

Woojin’s other hand finds its way to Jihoon’s hip before sliding down and resting lightly on Jihoon’s ass (he still isn’t sure if Jihoon is entirely okay with going this far so he chooses to remain as chaste as possible without blue balling the both of them), “You’re really testing me aren’t you, princess?”

 

“You’re cuter when you aren’t thinking so damn hard about scaring me so, yeah, I am.” Jihoon replies all snarky and teasing.

 

Before either of them can do anything to relieve all this tension that’s been building, there’s a shrill shriek that’s being heard from beside them.

 

“Jihoon hyung! I leave you for a few minutes and _this_ is what you get up to?” Daehwi is looking at Jihoon very much appalled, but also slightly amused at the fact that Jihoon managed to score a guy (Jihoon may not have been _the most_ socially inept person out there, but he was definitely second in Daehwi’s books).

 

“A few minutes my ass! You were gone forever.” Jihoon responds from his place atop Woojin, hands still on the younger’s shoulders like they’re going to be continuing as soon as he can get rid of Daehwi.

 

Daehwi slaps a hand on his face and groans, “Yes, hyung, keep talking. What a great first impression you’re making.”

 

It’s then that Jihoon realizes that Daehwi has brought along the cute bartender— _ah, Jinyoung_ , along with him. He smiles and makes no effort to move off of Woojin since the two are friends anyways.

 

“I’m so sorry about him, he’s usually not this…” Daehwi starts, but stops when he can’t seem to find a word to describe his friend.

 

“Provocative?” Jinyoung tries to supply.

 

“Stupid.” Daehwi corrects. Turning to Jihoon again, he gestures to Jinyoung, “Jihoon, this is Jinyoung and Jinyoung this is Jihoon.”

 

“I know.” Jihoon says nonchalantly, “Woojin told me.”

 

Daehwi looks confusedly at the elder, “Who is Woojin?”

 

“I’m Woojin!” He says poking his head out from behind Jihoon to give Daehwi a smile, “I’m Jinyoung’s friend, nice to meet you.”

 

“Ah, hello Woojin, I would say likewise, but you kinda have my best friend in your lap so.” Daehwi looks at the other sternly for a second before breaking out into a smile and they both laugh softly.

 

“Mind if we join you guys?” Jinyoung asks politely with an arm wrapped delicately around Daehwi and Jihoon decides that he likes this kid for him.

 

Woojin makes to slide Jihoon off his lap so the four of them can have a proper conversation, but Jihoon swats his hands away, “See, I would say yes, but Daehwi left me with the promise of alcohol and I don’t see a glass in his hand so, yes, I would mind actually.” Jihoon smiles sweetly at Jinyoung and then turns to Daehwi, “You’d better take bartender boy with you to get my rum and coke because we’re just gonna continue to make out until you return.”

 

Woojin chokes a little upon hearing Jihoon’s words, he’d pegged Jihoon to be more of the shy type considering how he was on the dance floor, but this assertive and snarky Jihoon had his stomach stirring too.

 

Daehwi is already turned around and tugging Jinyoung away from the booth and back to the bar when Jihoon calls out to him, “Oh and Daehwi? If you come back and we don’t pull apart in three seconds, just put the drink on the table and walk away, okay? Thanks, love, bye!” Jihoon extends his last few words to drown out any protest Daehwi may have been about to throw out.

 

Jihoon huffs triumphantly when the two other boys leave and turns to Woojin. Twirling a few strands of the other’s hair between his fingers he smiles, “Now, where were we?” And with that he leans down to reconnect their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thanks for reading loves! i'm hoping to be back soonish with more so woo see y'all soon
> 
> follow me on twt: @geumyoungs


End file.
